


Ambiente

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces hay que permitir ciertas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiente

Lily no podía recordar un sólo día en que la sala común no estuviese llena ruido por una u otra razón, casi siempre a causa de el mismo grupo.

Normalmente ella era la primera en fruncir el ceño y mandarlos a callar, interrumpiendo cualquier anécdota de la que Potter o Black se estuviesen jactando ese día.

Aun así, según pasaban los días, le era más difícil reñirles, ya que ellos eran los únicos que conseguían divertir a todos al punto de llenar el lugar de risas, sin importar las sombrías noticias que llegaban continuamente sobre la guerra fuera de Hogwarts.


End file.
